Conversations
by FanDeBlack.com
Summary: TRAD de DreamingAngelWolf. Une série de conversations apparemment peu importantes entre un maitre assassin avec un bras en métal et une maitre assassin avec un Taser. (Bucky/Darcy, collection de drabbles, parfois un peu mièvre mais toujours drôles. Parfaits pour les longues soirées d'hiver!) C'est ma première traduction et publication. J'implore votre clémence, ô grands lecteurs!
1. Arrêt Cardiaque

**Bonjour, bonsoir, buenas tardes y hasta la vista!**

 **Bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ces drabbles sont des traductions, gentiment autorisées par leur auteure, DreamingAngelWolf. Le lien pour la fic originale devrait être sur mon profil. Comme c'est ma première publication, je ne maitrise pas toutes les arcanes de ffnet. Mais je vais y arriver. Plus tard, mais ça va le faire. Bref, merci de laisser un avis pour que je puisse améliorer cette traduction, première du genre.**

 **J'arrête là de bavarder et BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Arrêt cardiaque

-Salut beauté

\- Salut beauté ? « Salut beauté » ? Tu débarques sans un début de commencement de droit devant ma fenêtre et c'est la première chose que tu dis lorsque tu n'es enfin pas mort ? « Salut beauté » - as-tu la moindre idée de combien j'ai envie de t'en foutre une, là ? Je veux dire, à quoi tu pensais merde ? Surtout, à quoi tu pensais pas ? Parce que ce n'est pas des putains de balles-de-la-mort-qui-tue que tu as dans la tête là ! Je sais que tu es comme une moitié de superhéros et que tu as un bras pas très humain, mais à ce que je sache, tu as encore un cœur parfaitement normal, un cœur humain – et c'est assez connu, surtout chez les foutus assassins, que les balles tirées par des pistolets pénètrent les cœurs humains, sans regarder ton expérience passée avec les dits-pistolets ou ton ancienne bonne fortune. Et n'ose même pas prendre la peine de me dire que c'était complétement imprévu, parce que si c'était vrai, « Je-suis-l'indestructible-clown » Clint ou « Je-sauve-mes-amis-d'abord » Sam, auraient été là eux-aussi – d'ailleurs, autre chose : tu as une putain d'équipe avec toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas sacrifier quelques secondes pour les appeler en renfort ? Avoir au moins Natasha pour te surveiller, ou quoique ce soit d'autre qu'elle fasse quand vous deux êtes en équipe.* Steve a un putain de bouclier ! Tu continues à ne pas le voir aller à la castagne sans un copain-flic, et il ne fait même pas tous ces supers trucs depuis aussi longtemps que toi ! Enfin, techniquement parlant. Ce qui nous amène au point C : « ne pas courir seul vers le danger », ce n'est pas la première des choses que l'on apprend aux tueurs à gages et aux superhéros ? Ou est-ce que tu as besoin d'une mise à jour, parce que je serai ravie de le faire maintenant – oui, tu seras ma première expérience du genre. Dis-moi, pourquoi n'as-tu même pas laisser un mot, hein ? Deux-trois lignes pour résumer que tu vas chercher toi-même à te faire tirer dans la poitrine. Quelque chose que je puisse laisser près de la photo de ton joli minois pour les futures têtes brulées, pour quand tu vas finir accrocher parmi les idiots du Mur de la Honte.

-… Mes dernières pensées auraient été pour toi.

\- Tu…

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

\- Bon Dieu, Barnes, regarde ce que tu me fais faire ! Argh. Bon, enfin, je n'ai pas mis de maquillage aujourd'hui. Tout ça parce que je pensais que tu méritais de voir mon horrible visage nu en punition et non parce que je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Arrête de ricaner !

\- Non. Battements de cœur.

\- Oh.

\- T'es… Eau ?

\- Je suis eau ? Par les neufs royaumes – oh, de l'eau ! D'accord, ok, tiens… Là.

\- Merci ? T'es t'jours aussi belle t'sais.

\- Ferme là Barnes. Tu es réveillé depuis cinq minutes et tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé ? Quelle sorte de super-idiot-pas-encore-mort es-tu ?

* * *

Alors? J'aimerai juste un avis, merci! La suite ne devrait pas tarder.


	2. Un Jour Très Important

**Hola futurs et présents lecteurs ! Deuxième drabble traduit, plus que… beaucoup en fait (12) !**

 **Merci de vos lectures !**

* * *

Un Jour Très Important

\- Darcy

\- …

\- Darcy

\- Hum hum

\- Darcy, allez !

\- Non.

\- Si

\- Non pas encore…

\- Si, mon dieu si.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le Jour des Pancakes si tu vois ce que ça veut dire.

\- Oui, cela signifie que tu fais du désordre, je sauve les meubles, tu mets de la pâte à pancakes dans mes cheveux, bataille à travers la cuisine, douche, sexe, et on voit en sortant que le bon dieu Steve Rogers a nettoyé notre appartement en entier et préparés les plus parfaits des pancakes sans une, plainte. Ensuite, il commence à nous dire de ne pas nous sentir coupables et, pour couronner le tout, s'assoit avec un air perplexe quand je te force à laver la vaisselle, même s'il s'est proposé parce qu'il est vraiment le fucking perfect fils chéri de l'Amérique, et qu'il est vraiment trop gentil.

\- En fait, j'allais dire que nous devrions descendre à ce dinner que l'on a trouvé l'autre jour. Tu sais, celui avec la serveuse qui ressemble à l'agent Hill ? Fucking perfect Steve n'est pas là cette semaine. Après, on revient et on poursuit la bordélisation de l'appartement, sexe sous la douche sans aucun sentiment de culpabilité ! Ca te va ?

\- Tu payes ?

\- Pour toi poupée ? Toujours.

\- Alors, mieux vaut commencer à faire couler cette douche Buckeroo, parce que le Jour des Pancakes va devenir Noël !

* * *

 **Voilà ? Avis ? J'ai changé deux-trois tournures qui ne rendaient pas bien en français.**

 **A la revoyure !**


	3. La Fourberie, C'est Mal

**Troisième drabble, deuxième jour. Cela doit être un score honorable !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La Fourberie, C'est Mal

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que nous devrions nous dépenser samedi ? Ce n'était pas exactement à ça que je pensais.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu ne vois pas ça du bon côté ?

\- Il y a-t-il seulement un bon côté ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il en a un. Hum… C'est toujours bien d'être autre part que dans l'appartement ou à la salle, par exemple.

\- C'est le R&D, poupée.

\- Il y a pire endroit que le R&D.

\- De meilleurs aussi. Des endroits où nous pourrions être si ton doigt n'avait pas « glissé ».

\- Ca arrive !

\- Pas comme ça Lewis. Sérieusement, qui t'as appris ce mouvement ? Non, attends. En fait, je sais déjà.

\- Bon, au moins, tu sais que je peux me défendre toute seule maintenant.

\- Effectivement. Au premier abord. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas faire souffrir Barton pour ça.

\- Allez, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée Bucky ! Ne va pas courir après Clint !

\- Tu sais, Stark va probablement me doter d'un lance-roquette miniature, tu le sais ça ? Ou faire en sorte que ma main puisse se transformer en un putain de pistolet mettre quelque chose du même genre que les blasters d'Iron Man, un blaster dans la paume par exemple.

\- Eh, tu pourrais avoir un faisceau laser dans ton doigt ! Quoi ? Les lasers, c'est cool.

\- Si tu lui donnes des idées-

\- Moi, Stark, idées, nope, non, bien sûr que non, un bras est un bras, et puis c'est tout. Mais, j'ai une très très petite, minuscule suggestion que tu pourrais apprécier… et si je fais tout ce que tu veux dans la chambre avec des pancakes, de la glace, des fromages ringards des fifties ?

\- Quelle sorte de glace ?

\- Menthe-chocolat

\- Ok. Il est possible que ce soit assez.

\- Yes ! Et je veux juste te dire - je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Oui, je sais… J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais tasé mon bras.

* * *

 **Avis sur ma traduction ?**


End file.
